1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sheet storing device that comprises a container for storing a first sheet and a tray for storing a second sheet. The invention also relates to an image recording apparatus that comprises such a sheet storing device and is configured to selectively feed a first sheet and a second sheet from the sheet storing device and to record an image on the fed sheet.
2. Description of Related Art
A known printer, e.g., an inkjet printer or a laser printer, for recording an image on a sheet of recording medium comprises a sheet storing device, e.g., a sheet cassette. The sheet storing device is configured to store sheets of a predetermined standard size. The printer records an image on a sheet fed from the storing device.
A known sheet storing device is configured to store therein sheets of two different standard sizes and comprises a first tray and a second tray arranged vertically. The second tray is configured to slide on the first tray between a position remote from a feed roller and a position close to the feed roller. The sheet storing device comprises a lock mechanism for locking the second tray to the first tray in a fixed position.
In the known sheet storing device, the second tray is slidable on the first tray when the second tray is not locked to the first tray in the fixed position. When the sheet storing device is used in the printer with the second tray unlocked to the first tray, the feed roller may not be positioned correctly with respect to the first tray and the second tray, and the feed roller may fail to feed sheets or may be damaged by a collision with the second tray.